


For Reagan

by CelerySticks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, First Kiss, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelerySticks/pseuds/CelerySticks
Summary: Jemma leaves S.H.E.I.L.D. and kissing ensues after some prime doctor/patient banter. For Reagan, one of my Patreon babes.





	

Of all the people Jemma had yet to work with in the entire universe, Daisy was absolutely the most difficult. She was twitchy, untrustworthy, and downright childish when she wanted to be. Like a child constantly climbing trees, falling, and returning with scraped up knees and elbows, the amount of times Jemma had had to play doctor for the broody inhuman had long since ceased being countable. What made it worse was that Daisy’s powers quite literally had the effect of fracturing her own bones, which was a tad more serious than scraped knees.

Bullet wounds were bad enough, bullet wounds that tore past brittle bones and bore the telltale signs of an uneducated, aggressive hand attempting to dig said bullet out were downright frustrating. 

The worst part of it was that Daisy just wouldn’t stop moving.

Jemma kept trying to clean the wound as gently as was possible, but Daisy seemed intent on moving every single time Jemma touched the antiseptic-soaked gauze to the injured area. And of course when she moved that meant that Jemma ended up pressing with more force than she intended, which obviously caused extreme discomfort to her patient, who yowled like an angry cat every time without fail. Eventually, Jemma had given up and was now sitting back on her haunches with her head between her hands, massaging away a migraine. 

“If you would kindly stop moving, it wouldn’t hurt as much,” Jemma tried to reason with Diasy for what was surely the fifth time.

Daisy snorted, not even bothering to look up from her laptop. “Yes, mother. Reading you loud and clear over here,” but in actuality she was very focused on going through the data their hackjob had provided. If they were going to actually protect the inhumans for a change, Daisy needed to figure out what the Watchdogs were doing with the data and who they were targeting. There was also a lot of data to go through, quite a bit of it about her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that yet.

Jemma frowned, and Daisy couldn’t keep back the grin that the other woman’s ‘angry’ voice always caused. Her accent was cute enough as it was; she was almost powerless against ‘angry Jemma.’ Almost. She had an image to maintain, after all. Letting her guard down when it was just the two of them was still something she had to work at doing, but ever since Jemma had agreed to take a temporary leave from S.H.I.E.L.D. to see what was really happening to the inhumans Daisy suspected that she’d have plenty of time to get used to having her guard down. 

“If that were true,” Jemma retorted, “I would have been done ten minutes ago. As it stands, you seem content to ignore me and make things harder for yourself. As usual.”   
Daisy opened her mouth for a snarky reply, but suddenly there was a sterile cloth on her arm and Jemma was vigorously cleaning out the bullet wound. Apparently, being gentle had been abandoned in favor of simply getting the job done. Knowing that Jemma was serious now, Daisy grit her teeth and finally, actively did her best to remain still.   
Most of her whining and fidgeting had been for show. She had supernatural abilities that caused her own bones to break if she wasn’t careful, so she was obviously used to pain. That said, having someone digging around in your skin would never quite be a pleasant experience. She supposed that, if anything, she was lucky Jemma was so good at pretty much anything and everything she did. If Jemma wasn’t such a kind heart (or had such an adorable little face) Daisy might almost have been jealous. Instead, as things currently stood, she felt awfully smug about the fact that Jemma had put pretty much her entire life on hold to come with her. Hell, she’d been apartment hunting when Daisy had first approached… well, tricked her into meeting with her. 

Part of her felt bad for stealing Jemma away, but a larger part of her was immensely pleased. She genuinely enjoyed Jemma’s company, and being lonely was a very hard thing to be for very long.

That was why, when Jemma had finally finished her last stitch (Daisy really hated stitches, the idea of being sewed up like a ragdoll just really rubbed her the wrong way) Daisy was quiet for a moment before she asked a tentative question. “Can I move now?”

Jemma hummed as she dabbed at the wound, wiping away and remaining traces of blood and grime. 

Daisy half-turned, eyeing Jemma with a look that was all at once both shy and mischievous. “You’re done, right? I’m all patched up?”

Jemma returned her look with one eyebrow raised, suspicious of the way the inhuman was looking at her. She found that she could only meet that dark gaze for so long before dropping her eyes back to the stitches, regarding her handiwork with projected professionalism. “Well yes, but you really need to take it slow for a while. If you keep running around like a mad vigilante without letting this heal you’ll just end up hurting yourself again and-”

Before the good doctor could finish her prognosis Daisy made a snap judgement and pounced. Jemma’s back hit the bed and the older woman let out a surprised ‘huff’ of breath before her eyes narrowed up at the playfulness in Daisy’s. The two regarded each other for a moment, Jemma’s eyes barely holding back a reprimand whilst Daisy’s bore the quiet shine of someone who knew what they wanted, but wasn’t sure if they could have it. Daisy had been through a lot, and Jemma had been there to witness most of it. The young woman was far more fragile than she tried to let anyone see, but Jemma knew better. Daisy needed someone to look after her… but that wasn’t the only reason she’d agreed to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. to aid the inhumans. 

She felt a sense of guilt, not just for Daisy’s situation but for the state of all the inhumans. They needed her protection just like any other innocent, and Daisy perhaps needed her help most of all.

There was also the undeniable magnetism between them. Jemma was no fool, she knew attraction when she felt it. She knew it when she saw it, whether in another’s eyes or in her own reflection. 

It was for that reason she pushed down her immediate urge to scold the younger woman for her recklessness and enjoy the warmth that enveloped her. The bed beneath her was soft, and the gentle pressure of Daisy’s hips straddling her own was even more so. 

“What did I just say?” Jemma eventually asked. It was only her immediate urge that she could fight, after all. “You shouldn’t be over-exerting yourself like this.”  
Daisy must have seen the gentle go-ahead in Jemma’s gaze because she immediately leaned in and pressed their lips together in a deep but gentle kiss. Daisy’s hands came up to grip Jemma’s upper arms, enjoying the comfort the hidden muscle there immediately gave her. She’d wanted to do this for so long, but had waited out of respect for Jemma, mostly. She didn’t care much for Fitz, and didn’t see whatever it was that Jemma saw in him.

'Why are you thinking about Fitz when you finally have her underneath you?' Daisy berated herself and tried to refocus on the feeling of Jemma’s lips against hers. In an instant though, Daisy was the one on her back and Jemma was hovering over with a triumphant smirk on her adorable-goddamn face. Her hair was mussed and her pale skin was flushed, and she was beautiful. When she spoke, her voice was breathy in a way that set Daisy’s heart all a-flutter. “Well, I suppose a little exertion might be… acceptable.”

Daisy’s heart soared, any fears of rejection she might have had fling straight out the window. Shyly, she raised her hands to Jemma’s hips and dared to slip just the tips of her fingers beneath Jemma’s sweater. “Yeah?” she questioned, hopeful. 

Jemma nodded, biting at her lip for just an instant before answering with a “Yeah,” of her own before she began to lean back in. Daisy met her halfway and somewhere in the background she heard the click of her laptop closing. 

Oh well, she thought. I guess the others can wait.


End file.
